mis pequeñas manes six y las princeca
by celestia y luna
Summary: giselles junto con sus amigos se quedaron en la escuela para terminar un proyecto pero escucharon llanto y decidieron investigar desde esa decisión cambiaron sus vidas para siempre
1. Chapter 1

En la escuela avía una chica alta con ojos y cabello casta o linda con pechos medianos y cuerpo chica era giselle ese día giselle tenia que entregar unos materiales para el grupo detergentes para la feria de ciencia en ese grupo eran vilan ; diaz ; ayelen y ella cuando llego dijo.

g: chicos e llegado

v: gusto a tiempo giselle

d:si solos tenemos un día antes de la feria

g:si no fuera por vilan y ayelen que usaron todo el detergente en sus casa no estaríamos en este a prieto

v y a: por que nos culpas a nosotros si vos también usaste en tu casa

g: si pero fue para ver si fusiona no para vender o regalar a todos como si fuéramos una empresa de verda sabes cuanto cuesta a ser un litro detergente

v: pero fue para cubrir los gasto

mientras la discusión seguía diaz tomo los materiales mientras decía chicos pero nadie escucho chicos dijo de nuevo pero no uvo repuesta chicos esta vez grito los demás se callaron al oír el grito que pasa diaz preguntaron que tenemos una feria mañana y no tenemos tiempo para pelear por macanada dale dijeron todos

pdg

cuanto preparamos el detergente vi algo entre las sombras

g: chicos no vieron algo (apuntado donde vi la sombra)  
v: no porque la pregunta

g: me pareció ver algo entre las sombras

d:seguro fue tu imaginación

g: seguro que si(mientras miraba donde apareció la sombra)

luego de eso seguimos preparado el detergente pero aun no me quitaba esa sombra en mi cabeza - que fue esa cosa no parecía ningún animal o humano -mientras esta en mi mundo los demás ya avía terminado

v: giselle ya hemos terminado necesitas algo

g:(aun en su mundo) no gracias por la pregunta

a:segura pues te falta medio recipiente (mirado el recipiente)  
g: dale ayuden (tomado una botella cargadola)  
todo iba bien solo faltaba dos botella cuando iba tomar una botella para carga cuando de repente escuche unos llantos.  
g: oyen eso

todos:si

d: párese un llanto

a:viene de ay(apuntado asía una puerta al final del pasillos)

v: y que esperamos vamos ( yendo así la puerta)

nosotros lo seguimos cuando abrió la puerta nos que damos boca abiertos fin

cap 1


	2. Chapter 2

PDG

ene Otro Lado de la Puerta A Vía 2 ponis de tierra 2 unicornio 2 Pegasus 2 alcionios Que dormían plácidamente

G: chicos VEN yo los Mismo Que

TODO: si

v: mucha droga por Hoy

d: Los mismo dijo

ayelen los golpea en la cabeza

D Y V: ahí ahí por nos golpea

A: por que estaban diciendo macanada

al ver esa escena no pude evitar reí un poco pero después recuerdo por que hemos venido aquí

G: chicos basta recuerde por que hemos venido aquí

D: es verdad pero párese que ninguna de ella esta llorando ( dijo apuntado hacia ponis )

A: chicos no les parece raro 8 criatura mitológico aparecen de la nana en nuestras escuela

V: es verdad mejor vamos a ver como aparecieron

Después de eso buscamos por toda la habitación alguna pista como apreciaron esas ponis asta que encuentro al parecido a una caga así que me tomo al verla era caga de color a azul con detalles dorado - ciento ser visto por alguna parte pero donde -

D: giselle en contraste esta algo

G: si diaz en contraste algo

D: una caga

G: si por cierto encontraron algo

D: no hemos encontraron nada solo tu giselle

G: a de le entonces volvemos con los de mas

PdD

Mientras íbamos caminando al centro de la habitación pude ver el resto esperándonos

V: que tal encostraron algo

D: yo no pero giselle si

A: que en contraste

G: esta caga ( mostrado la caga)

D: por cierto donde las ponis

A: todavía esta durmiendo por la pregunta

D: quiero ver como están

G: por que te interesa esa ponis ( miradome fijamente)

D: creo que tengo una pequeña sospecha como vinieron esa ponis

A: en cerio como

D: si es lo que pienso vana por muchos años acá en la tierra

Al decir eso todos me vieron incrédulos

V: dime que están bromeado dímelo

En ese momento ayelen le da una cachetada para se tranquilize

D: gracia

A: de nana

G: bueno diaz nos puede explicar como es que esa ponis vana estar ellos aquí

V: si diaz no podes explicar nos por favor ( sovanose la mejilla donde fue cacheteado )

D: chicos espere primero quiero mira si son ellas o no

A: bien a ver entonce

D: - por favor que no sea lo que pienso -

Cuando llegamos lo que vía confirma mi sospecha

D: lo sabia


	3. Chapter 3

PVD

Lo que via confirmaba mi sospecha en frente de mi twilight, applejack, fluttershy, rainbow dash, raritiy, pinkie pie y las princesa luna y celestia todas durmiendo profunda mente parecia tan kawai estaba perdido mirándolas hasta que una voz me hablo

G: Díaz Díaz despierta

D: que pasa Giselle

G: nos podes explicar que son esa ponis

A: parecen de caricatura

D: me doy la vuelta y si parecen como en la serie un momento parecen como potrillas a que me quede con cara de asombrado esto solo significaba una cosa

V: (gritado) Diaz despierta

D: (un poco aturdido por el grito) que Vilan por que gritas

A: si casi dejas sorda

G: si la pró (pero fue interrumpido por algunos llantos vimos de dónde venía y resultado que los ponis estaban llorados)

V: bueno eso explica sobre los llantos (pero recibió un zaple) ay por que el golpe

D: por despertar alas ponis

G: vamos chicos ay que calmarlas (en ese momento tomo a pinkie pie y comenzó haciéndole cosquilla pinkie paro de llora y empezó a reír) ay eres el pony mas adorable que viste en mi vida

D: (al ver eso toma fluttershy y comenze hablarle para tranquilizarla) calmante por favor aquí nadie te va a ser un daño y menos un ángel como tu (poco a poco paro de llora y cuando abrió los ojos que hermoso color esmeralda a ver eso se me paro el corazón era tal kawai que no pude aguantar mas y la abrase)

PDG

Al ver esa en escena me alegro mucho no se porque era como Diaz esperaba que esto pasara ases mucho años mire asía la pony rosa que le hacia cosquilla ahora durmiendo en mi regazo tan tan tranquilo y tan adorable como un ángel miro asía mis Amigos y dijo

G: chicos nos puede ayudar (ay deje ala pony en sima de una meza / nota del autor una persona en el comentario dijo que no dije el lugar donde están los protagonista bueno por esa persona los protagonista en un grado el grado tiene 21 pupitres 2 Mesa y una pizarra bueno después de la interrupción continuamos/ después que deje ala pony rosa en la mesa tomo ala pony naranja y ajo los mismo que ala pony rosa Vilan y hizo caras alas unicornios así para tranquilizarlas Ayelen les y so hamacaba alas alicornios y Díaz asía caricia ala pegasu multicolor cuanto todas las ponys estaban tranquilas les de gamos a las mesas y comenzamos hablar).

G: bueno Diaz ahora que las cosas están tranquilas nos podes explicar que son esas ponys.

D: bueno, los explicares recuerdan que les dije que me gusta una serie para niñas.

V: si lo recuerdo ese día no paraba de reírme.

escena retrospectiva

Hace un par de semanas atrás en un patio de una escuela, posaba sobre un árbol giselle asta que aparesio una chica de 1,59cm, cabello corto, color negro, ojos café, el uniforme de la escuela, una remera amarilla, con un jean azul esa chica era ayelen

A: hola giselle como esta

G: hola ayelen acá esperado a los demás por cierto diaz lo explico por quería que estuviéramos reunidos

A: lo único que dijo fue que diría algo personal

G: bueno si es es el caso mejor esperemos a los demás

Así esperaron un poco más tarde que apareció otro 1.62cm cabello y ojos negros llevaba el uniforme del colegio tan bien era vilan

V: hola chicas

A y V: hola

V: oye ustedes saben porque diaz nos llamo 20 minutos antes de la entrada

G: bueno dijo que nos explicaría algo personal

V: algo personal

A: si

V: bueno ojala que sea importante no me gusta que sea una macanada

A: tu siempre dice macanada vilan

V: yo descuento

A: des siempre

V: vos no decir macanada también

A: no vilan no dijo macanada

V: si

A: no

V: si

A: no

Así empezaron a gritar si o no y todo el mundo esta mirado asta dije

G: chicos paren no ven que todo el mundo esta mirado (ay pararon de gritar mirando a su alrededor viendo que todo el mundo estaba mirado y se sonrojaron de vergüenza yo me reí)

A: de que te ríes (aun con el sonrojara)

G: (aguanto la risa) de nana

Después de esa situación esperamos 15 minutos a que llego un chico 1,55cm cabello café ojos azules vestía el uniforme del colegio era diaz

A: que por fin llegas

D: perdón por el retraso es que el auto se averió y tuve que irme corriendo

G: bueno dejado eso de lado nos puede decir por querías esta reunión

D: bueno les diré pero promete que no se reirán

Todos: lo prometemos

D: (suspirado) bueno soy brony

nos que damos callamos un segundo asta que

A: nos podes repetí creo escuche mal

D: que soy brony

Al decir eso ayelen comenzó al reí

D: dijiste que no te reirás

A: lo siento es que no puede creer que viera esa cosa

G: bueno, que se puede hacer son su justo y nadie puede cambiar eso (la verdad sabía lo que significa esta palabra pero nunca vi la serie)

V: alguien me puede explicar que significa esa palabra por favor

G: significa fanáticos de la caricatura mi pequeño pony verdad diaz

D: si y como sabes esa información

G: tolis también es brony y me contó algunas cosas de la serie y una foto de una caga color azul con bordes dorados (sacado la foto)

D: déjame ver

cuanto le di la foto se quedo mirado unos segundos y dijo

D: no hay duda de que esa foto parece sacada de un bosque y la caga no es otra cosa que de los elementos de la armonía

V: oigan me esta diciendo que diaz como tolis ven una serie para niñas

A: correcto ademas si te pregunta como simplemente me lo que dijo tolis

Después de eso vilan comenzó un reí muy fuerte todo miramos con cara esta loco o que después de eso paro de reí y dijo

V: perdón no pude aguantar la risa después de saber que diaz mira cosas de niñas

D: bueno al menos dijiste la verdad

Sonó la campana de la entrada

G: bueno chicos dejemos esto para después

yendo asía la entrada del colegio

G: me estas diciendo que esta caga es (preocupada por lo que iba a decir)

D: si esta caga es de los elementos de la armonía

en ese momento dejar la caga pero justo cuanto y va tocar el suelo ayelen lo atrapo

A: que te pasa giselle por reaccionas de esa forma (con cara de preocupación)

g: nada ayelen solo un poco preocupada y sorprendida por la situación

V: por qué preocupada en tiendo que este sorprendida pero preocupada

G: preocupada por que conociendo esto artefactos sera porque abra un mal que abra que detener no se dijo

todo el mundo se me quedo mirado

D: bueno en reilada tiene razón en eso por esta los elementos están aquí si no ay enemigos que derrotar

A: buenos chicos dejado de eso de lados que asemos con las ponis dijo miren son las 17:30 y todavía no emos terminado el detergente para mañana

v: bueno sobre el detergente me encargo yo pero sobre los ponys que asemos no podemos dejarlos aquí

D: mmm si lo repartimos en los cuatro dijo somos 4 y ellos 8 tomamos 2 cada uno

G: no es una mala idea pero como le diremos a nuestro padres que tenemos ponis en nuestro casa

el resto asintió

D: bueno le diremos con son muñecos que se comporta como ponis de verdad

V: bueno eso puede funcionar pero como le repartimos

D: bueno yo me llevo a rainbow dash y fluttershy ( mientras se acercaba alas pegasus )

G: yo llevare alas ponis de tierra ( mientras me acercaba alas ponis para recogerlo )

D: a si que llevas applejack y pinkie pie bueno te advierto que pinkie tiene mucha energía a si ten cuidado con ella

G: gracia por la adventicia vilan vos que decidís

V: yo llevo alas unicornios siento que no voy a tener problemas

G: bueno en eso tenes razón ellas son muy tranquilas lo único que tenes preocuparte es twilight ella es muy curiosa pero de rarity puede esta tranquilo

A: bueno eso me queda ami alas alicornios que me podes decir de ellos Diaz

D: bueno lo que puedo decir es que lo primero son hermanas lo segundo tenes que tener cuidado con luna por es muy traviesa y seguro que le encentara los vídeojuegos

A: dale lo tendré en cuenta

G: le diremos esto a tolis o no

D: mejor dejemos esto para mañana ay que ir a casa vilan no te olvides del detergente dale

V: dale lo tendré listo para mañana

G: chau chicos me tengo que irme ( mientras llevo a pinkie pie y applejack a casa)

todos: chau ( mientras los demás llevas sus ponis a sus respectiva casas )

G: - esto sera un viaje largo -

fin capitulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

pdD

D: Madre estoy en casa

Ma: bien venido que tal el proyecto

D: todo bien vilan se encargar de llenar las botellas es lo que falta para terminar

Ma: que bueno y pensar que no lograrías

D: si por cierto como esta maría

Ma: (con cara de tristeza) toda vía no sale de su cuarto esta así desde que te fuiste al colegio

D: (diaz con la misma cara) lo entiendo espero que esto le alegre un poco (mirado su mochila)

Ma: que le trajiste pregunto

D: nana importe solo algunos peluche que encontré ene colegio /ojala que se lo crea o sino tendré mucho que explicar/

Ma: (con cara sospechosa) esta bien ojala que esto funciones estoy preocupada por tu hermanita (poniendo cara preocupada)

D: /yo ta bien/ ( alejándose del lujar)

Esta parado frente ala puerta de mi hermanita su puerta era de color blanco con barias imágenes de mlp respire profundo y entre al cuarto y tal como lo imagine la habitación estaba a oscura encedi la luz y lo primero que vi fue a una chica de 10 que media 1.55 cabello rubio ojos café traía puesto una camisa corta de color blanco y unos short de color amartillo con la cutie mark de fluttershy en la esquina inferior era mi hermana sentada en la cama viendo un álbum de fotos me acerque y le dije

D: como esta ( ella se que mirado todavía el album ) mira hermana lo que te traje ( sacado a fluttershy y a rainbow dash dejándolas en la cama ella dejo el album de fotos y se quedo mirado con cara de sorprendida)

M: diaz como sacaste la plata para compra eso

D: la verdad los encontré en la escuela y dime que estabas mirado en el álbum de fotos.

M: ( con cara sombrias ) esta mirado como eramos antes que papa y cierra eso.

Al decir eso se me vino en mente ese recuerdo que lo logre superar pero aparecer mi hermanita no y eso me preocupa por sabia que en la mente de mi hermanita pensaba cosas que no debía pensad miro a mi hermana y dijo

D: maría que te dije sobre pensad esa cosa no esta que una chica de 10 años piense en eso

M: pero diaz lo que hizo nuestro padre no tiene perdón como puedes estar tan tranquilo sabiendo que va vivir entre nosotros otra vez

iba a decir algo pero de repente fluttershy se acerca a mi hermana y comienza a caricia sus pierna mi hermana se sorprende al principio pero pronto se acostumbra y a caricia la melena de fluttershy de repente mi mochila comienza a brillar me acerco saco la caga y veo que la caga brilla de un color rosa claro a si que decidir al abrirlo cuanto lo abrir salio un rayo de energía que rodeo a mi hermana y a fluttershy luego de un par de segundos el rayo comenzó a en astringirse y lo que vi me dejo boca abierta.

pdM

que me paso lo ultimo que recuerdo es que fluttershy me acuario y luego solo escurrida a caso me que inconsciente comienzo a sentir mi cuerpo a si que intento moverme ahora que medio cuenta ciento que mi espalda mas pesada a si que intento mover mi mano asta ay una vez ay comienzo tocar mi espalda al principio no noto nada extraño pero de repente una sensación de relajación se extiendo a través de espalda a si que decido tocar esa parte y si apareció esa sensación de nuevo pero muevo la mano a sía arriba y toco lo que parece ser plumas /plumas eso no tiene sentido y como aparecieron a mi espalda ademas de peso extra ami espalda acaso tengo alas oque/ con ese pensamiento abro lentamente los ojos al principio veo borroso pero luego de algunos segundos mi vista se aclara lo primero que veo son unos ojos color esmeralda me que mirado por unos segundos pero decido mover el para sentarme cuando lo ajo veo a mi hermano con cara de shock si que decido hablarle

M: ¿Diaz me podes explicar por pones esa cara?

D: ( tartamudeando ) es que es que

M: es que Diaz

D: ! es que te salio alas hermanitas unas alas ¡ ( dijo gritado)

al decir eso me que en shock miro mi espalda y lo que veo me deja compleja eran alas miro por unos segundos y luego vuelvo a mira a Diaz y dijo con una voz asustada

M: Diaz que paso y por que tengo esa ala

D: ( saliendo del shock) hermana lo único que paso antes que tengas las alas fue que fluttershy comenzó a acariciarte luego mi mochila comenzó a brillar a si que revise resulto que la caga esta brillando a si que decidí abrirlo luego salio un rayo de energía de color rosa te golpeo y cuando el brillo se desvaneció ya tenia las alas

me que ay sentada tratando de asimilar luego luego de asimilarlo dije gritado

M: diaz de si me la verdad que trajiste en nuestra casa por el amor de Dios acaso trajiste los elementos de la armonía

no dijo nada solo se quedo mirado la caja por algunos segundos asta que saco un collar de oro con una incrustación de mariposa color rosa ene centro ese era elemento de la bondad el elemento de que representa fluttershy al verlo siento que todo que todo el enojo y odio que acumule todo este tiempo se iba lentamente remplazado con arrepiento y ganas de perdonar /que son esto sentimiento que aparecieron y por que ciento ganas de llorar/ al final no pudo aguantar y comezen a llorar Diaz al ver eso se acerco a mi y me pregunto preocupado

D: hermanita que te pasa por esta llorado

no contesto en cambio lo abrazo muy fuerte llorado en su obro asta pude sentir que el abrasaba y hablándome para tranquilizarme nos que damos así por unos minutos asta que mi llanto ceso me separe de el lentamente limpiado las lagrimas dije

M: lo ciento no se que me paso simplemente mire el collar y comezen a llorar

D: no pasa nada hermana pero dime que te hizo que comenzaras a llora

M: sentí ganas de perdonar a papa por lo que hizo sentí que todo el odio que sentía asía el desaparecía sentí que maldad que tía dentro era reemplazo por la bondad y des ahora hago esta promesas que ahora voy a perdonar a todas las persona por yo represento el elemento de la bondad igual que fluttershy

al decir esa palabras el collar de fluttershy comenzó brillar intensamente cuanto lo veo tomo el collar y me lo pongo ene cuello el brillo me cubre totalmente ciento que mis orejas se vuelve puntiagudas me cabello se vuelve mas largos y ciento una energía recorriendo todo mi cuerpo ademas de eso y esto me sorprendió es que pude todos los recuerdo desde que nació asta que llego nuestro mundo al termina de brillar veo un espejo de cuerpo para ver mi aspecto y lo que vi es que mis orejas cambiaron al de caballo mi cabello me llega asta la espalda el ultimo y el que me impacto mas fue ver en mis muslos 3 mariposa de alas rosas al ver eso miro muslo y si ay esta miro a diaz y parece igual de impactado nos miramos por unos segundos suspiro y cierro los ojos y dijo

M: la locura que nos metimos verdad diaz jeje ( me rió un poco abro los ojos y veo tanto fluttershy como a rainbow dash mirándolos fluttershy ami y rainbow a diaz sonrió a ver los cierro los ojos una vez ) pero total de cuidarlos soportare esto que dices me ayudaras a cuidarlos ( abriendo los y miradole esperado su repuesta luego de algunos segundos me sonríe y dice )

D: claro que te ayudare después de todo fue mi idea traerlas aquí oye me parece extraño que antes lo tomaras como una locura lo que esta su cediendo y ahora lo tomas con normalidad por este cambio de actitud maría

M: lo que pasa es que gracia el elemento de fluttershy me dio oportunidad de ver los recuerdos por el cambio aparte soy elemento de bondad

Ma: chicos bajen para cenar

D: es mama que asemos no puede mirar así (un poco agitado)

M: relájate un poco ya se como quitarme la de esta forma ( diciendo eso me quito el collar y asiendo una mariposa con las manos me quito la transformacional ) vamos ( dije dirigiéndome a sía el comedor con un Diaz impactado de tras )


	5. Chapter 5

luego de que bajamos al comedor impactado todavía de lo que vi en la habitación decidí que lo ignonaria por el momento y comer la comida que avía en la mesa que era reviro mi favorito luego de que me dejara caer comienzo a comer el reviro mirado de rehogo a mi hermana preguntándome que paso cuanto se puso elemento de la armonía fuera de eso la cena esta silencio asta que mi madre decidió romper el silencio

MA: bueno parece alguien esta contento (mirado a mi hermana) parece que la charla funciono verdad Diaz (mirándome)

D: si

le cuento lo que ocurrió ene cuarto excluyendo sobre los elementos las alas en fin cual que cosa que tenga relación con la magia luego de terminar mi madre se levanta se acerca a mi hermana y la abrazo diciendo

Ma: me alegro que por fin as perdonador a tu padre por lo que hizo

M: (un poco sonrojaba) gracias mama pero no es solo Diaz que tenes agradecer ay otra persona o en este caso pony

Ma: así quienes ese pony

M: bueno si quieres le puedo llamar

MA: bueno llamarle

M: bien flutter (antes que diga el nombre completo le tapo la boca)

D: (un poco nervioso) gracia por la comida mama pero ahora esta niña tiene que esta en la cama (antes que mi diga algo salgo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo)

luego de llegar en cuarto de mi hermana cierro la puerta con llave y durante todo el camino ella intento soltarse así que la suelto luego de respirar por unos segundos me mira con cara enojada

M: que fue eso ay abajo y por que me tapaste la boca

D: lo ciento hermana es que no querías que dijeras nada sobre fluttershy

M: pero porque no le mostraste a mama sobre ellos

D: si pero le dije que eran juguetes para ti no que fueran reales así que si quieres a ser algo lo entiendo por ser un idiota ( cerrado los ojos) as lo quiera con mijo

para mi sorpresa el golpe nunca llego abro los ojos y lo que veo fue a mi hermana parada miradome con cara este que le pasa luego de unos segundo le hablo

D: que pasa por que no me golpeas

M: por que de vería ( con cara confundida )

D: de verdad siempre me golpeas cuanto algo estúpido

M: de verdad Diaz por que de vería golpearte por una macada

D: siempre lo ases maría

M: ay Diaz ( acercándose asía mi tomado mi mano ) te dije que perdonaría a cual que persona por su acciones por lo graden que fuera ademas si puedo perdonar a papa por que le hizo puedo perdonar eso tan bien ( sonriendo al final de la frase )

al ver la sonrisa una serie de recuerdos comienzan a venirme recuerdos cuando mi hermana era alegre cariñosa que siempre traída esa sonrisa en su cara esa sonrisa que siempre traída una felicidad enorme en la casa en ese momento dije

D: gracias hermana perdonarme de verdad me siento feliz de ver esa sonrisa y are lo que pueda para defendedla igual que a fluttershy y rainbow dash

M: esa es la actitud hermano ahora me voy abajo para traer algo de comer para las niñas vuelvo en seguida

D: claro hermana total no creo que causara problemas bueno solo rainbow pero ya que

al decir eso mi hermana se rió

M: jaja cierto solo rainbow pero nos empañaremos ( saliendo de cuarto )

al salir de cuarto miro alrededor del cuarto y veo alas niñas miradme me acerco a ellas y comienzo acariciarlas tierna mente su crines asciendo que se regalen pero me sigo preguntado por que esta de acá pero mis pensamiento se rompe a escuchar un gemido a si que paro de acariciar a rainbow y veo su cara incomoda - sera que le duele - acaricio a rainbow y veo su cara de sufrimiento eso confirmo mis sospechas a si que quito el pelo de dashy viendo una herida de 3 centímetros a ver eso comienzo a revisar rainbow para ver si tenias otras lesiones pero lo único que tenia era algunas cicatrices en su alas producto de la caída que mostraba la serie pero significa que tenían la misma eda de la serie pero de alguna manera se convirtieron en potrillas cuanto llegaron aquí la pregunta como y porque de repente recuerda que maría que cuanto puso el elemento de bonda vio los recuerdo de fluttershy -sera que- mirado la caga y ve elemento de la lealtad que brilla a si que lo miro por algunos segundos - bueno sera por un momento nomas - tomado elemento pero de repente escucho la puerta abrirse la veo y erra


End file.
